


Hell Underneath

by breakies



Series: Série Underneath [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakies/pseuds/breakies
Summary: Spin-off de ma série "Games Underneath" (Fan-fiction Sherlock BBC) en défi crossover avec la série Grey's Anatomy, sur lequel je prendrai beaucoup de libertés de réécriture  (en gros: des persos sont virés, et j'enlève beaucoup des ships et de la sexualité de la série, pour gagner en réalisme parce que déso pas déso, c'est n'importe quoi).L'hôpital de Grey's Anatomy est à présent le complexe hospitalier de Saint-Greys, situé dans une banlieue fictive de Londres, appelé Seattle.Se passant 11 ans environ avant le début de Games Underneath, vous découvrirez à travers cette petite histoire des fragment du passé de certains personnages.Si vous ne connaissez pas du tout Grey's Anatomy: ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous guider.Si vous ne connaissez pas du tout Sherlock BBC: il s'agit vraiment plus d'un complément de ma fic.Les personnages de Sherlock BBC sont présents, même s'ils resteront plus ou moins mineurs dans cette histoire (à part Sherlock qui aura un rôle prépondérant). Cela se déroule avant la saison 1.Cette histoire est en lien avec Games Underneath, mais je me réserve le droit qu'elle ne se passe pas à 100% à l'identique dans le même univers. \o/





	1. "Je l'ai laissée là-bas"

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: mentions de sang, blessure, violence physique.

Depuis la construction de l'extension et la fin des travaux du bâtiment principal avec sa belle verrière, le complexe hospitalier de Saint-Greys dégageait une image extérieure plus en accord avec l'excellence des soins qu'elle prodiguait aux londoniens depuis une trentaine d'années.

L'équipe médicale devait encore prendre ses marques, notamment avec les locaux qui étaient en travaux depuis un moment, tout en continuant, de part son label d'hôpital universitaire, de former de futurs médecins et de faire tourner les urgences qui leur étaient attachés. Cela faisait une quinzaine d'années également que l'hôpital travaillait étroitement les services secrets et l'armée britannique: cela allait des blessés de guerre, aux espions plus ou moins maltraités, qu'à la collaboration concernant tout sujet où des connaissances médicales étaient requises. C'est d'ailleurs dans cette optique que le premier blessé amené en ambulance arriva le lundi.

Owen Hunt, responsable du pôle de traumatologie et à ce titre habitué des urgences, se prépara pour l'accueillir, accompagnés par l'externe qui le suivrait toute la journée. April Kepner entamait sa deuxième année et avait un vrai intérêt et talent pour la traumatologie, même si ce domaine n'était pas son premier choix. Les sirènes de l'ambulance s'arrêtèrent et les portes arrières du véhicule s'ouvrirent, révélant un patient en habit militaire avec une carrure solide, le teint pâle, un filet de sang indiquant qu'il 'était explosé l'arcade sourcilière, très agité et malmenant les ambulanciers enfermés dans le véhicule avec lui. Owen se précipita pour aider les ambulanciers à maîtriser l'individu qui s'agitait malgré sa minerve et les sangles qui l'attachaient au brancard et veiller à ce qu'il ne fasse pas mal.

"Kepner ! Appelle des renforts !"

L'externe ne se fait pas prier deux fois et se précipita à l'intérieur pour revenir avec des bras supplémentaires, et, il espérait, de quoi calmer l'individu rapidement...

"LAISSEZ MOI !! LAISSEZ-MOI ! IL FAUT QUE J'Y RETOURNE... RETROUVER !!!! JE L'AI LAISSÉE LA BAS !!! CE N’ÉTAIT PAS SENSÉ ÊTRE RÉEL"

L'ambulancière cria en direction de Owen pour expliquer la situation.

"Homme de 24 ans...en formation au MI5. Avait disparu depuis vendredi, il est réapparu au centre de formation ce matin, l'air hagard et désorienté. Il aurait été kidnappé sans s'en rendre compte....il serait alors reparti du centre et a été renversé par une voiture et s'est cogné à la tête contre le sol....on n'a pas pu prendre ses constantes, ni le mettre sur perf, il bougeait trop ...les _services_ nous suivaient pour vous expliquer..."

Comme s'ils avaient été appelés, une voiture noire aux vitres fumées arriva, se garant derrière l'ambulance. Un homme en tenue militaire d'une cinquantaine d'années, dossier en main, en sortit, saluant Owen de loin, avec une expression désolée.

Entre temps, Kepner était revenue avec l'injection et deux infirmiers qui se placèrent de part et autre du brancard et plaquèrent sans ménagement le blessé, libérant les ambulanciers.

"Merci, April, je prends le relais. Va parler au monsieur et prends toutes les infos qu'il a pour nous, on va en avoir besoin, puis rejoins-moi"

Le patient cria quand les deux infirmiers le plaquèrent sur le brancard, serrant les dents

"Pitié.... laissez moi....vous ne comprenez pas....je l'ai laissée..."

L'espace d'une seconde, Owen réfléchit: l'injection qu'il avait dans la main serait suffisant pour assommer cette homme au moins une heure. Il vit ses poignets, couverts d'hématomes qui s'agitaient malgré les sangles. Son arcade sourcilière. Sa peau pâle, ses yeux enfoncés, trahissant un état de déshydratation problématique. Une seconde d'hésitation, et un des infirmiers faillit se faire envoyer valser dans le décor.

Une seconde de trop.

C'était trop dangereux.

Prenant la place de l'infirmier, Owen injecta la totalité de la seringue dans le biceps du patient, dont le corps se détendit enfin.

Après s'être assuré que l'infirmier allait bien et leur demandant de conduire le patient inanimé à l'intérieur, Owen se retourna pour aller en direction du militaire et de Kepner, qui regardaient en leur direction en tirant la tête.

Le militaire, l'air ennuyé, demanda:

"Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Nous avions vraiment besoin de lui et de prendre son témoignage au plus vite...."

Owen retint un rire incrédule.

"Est-ce que vous vous moquez de moi ???? Votre apprenti met en danger mon équipe et n'était clairement pas en état de vous aider. Il faut qu'on s'occupe, laissez-nous faire notre travail"

Puis, sans attendre la réponse, il se tourna vers Kepner.

"April, viens, on y va, on a du pain sur la planche."

Le militaire resta planté là, coi, regardant les deux médecins s'engouffrer à l'intérieur du complexe. Il croisa le regard de l'ambulancière, qui se remettait du rush, avec la satisfaction d'avoir réussi à délivrer un patient. Elle haussa les épaules avec un sourire mi-narquois, mi-désolée : pour elle, Owen Hunt avait eu raison, il fallait qu'il fasse avec.

Défait, le militaire soupira et rebroussa chemin, pour attraper son téléphone portable. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ces machins se démocratisaient et étaient fort utiles.

Il y avait urgence. Le temps était à présent compté.


	2. "Mon meilleur atout"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions mineures de mort, kidnapping

**CENTRE DE FORMATION DES AGENTS DE TERRAIN DU MI5**

Le major général vit le nom du colonel Ripley apparaître sur le combiné et décrocha aussitôt.

"Miles à l'appareil. Du nouveau ? Il a parlé ?"

Il entendit le colonel soupirer.

" _Il parlait encore, mais rien de nouveau. Et les médecins l'ont sédaté avant que j'ai pu parler au responsable. Je vais rester sur place mais ça sera difficile d'en savoir plus._ "

"OK, tenez-moi au courant."

Le major général se massa les tempes. Il supervisait ici, à temps partiel, le centre de formation des futurs agents du MI5. Un travail qu'il n'avait pas hésité, la semaine dernière, après trois ans d'expérience, à qualifier de "pépère".

Devoir gérer ce qui s'apparentait au rapt indétecté de deux futurs agents ne faisait pas partie de ses attributions habituelles. Un était réapparu, mais l'autre, de ce qu'on en savait - et ce, essentiellement du discours confus du premier - était toujours manquant. Dieu savait où elle était, si elle était vivante, ce qu'on lui ferait subit, ce qu'on lui faisait subir, ce qu'on lui avait fait subir.

Il ne voyait plus qu'une personne apte à mettre les moyens nécessaires.

"Bonjour, ici le major général Miles. Je dois parler en urgence à sir Edwin. (...) Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave requérant son attention. (...) Oui, je patiente, merci"

  **LADY SMALLWOOD**

Le téléphone de Sir Edwin sonna de nouveau, mais celui-ci cette fois s'excusa pour décrocher. La représentante au Parlement de la P-A-L en profita pour boire une gorgée de thé, qui avait fini d'infuser, écoutant d'une oreille ce que disait son collaborateur à la tête du MI5.

"Un rapt ? (...) Comment cela se fait que je ne suis prévenu que maintenant ? (...)"

Elle fronça les sourcils. Un rapt ? Voilà qui était bien inquiétant. Qui avait bien pu être enlevé ?

Lady Smallwood se tourna vers les autres personnes présentes à la réunion: il y avait sa fidèle secrétaire Vivian, qui semblait poliment intriguée, ainsi que Mycroft Holmes, qui complétait le trio en tant que super consultant, et qui, de manière plus insolite, écoutait les propos de Sir Edwin avec attention.

"D'accord. (...) Oui, envoyez moi tout ce que vous avez, mettez en œuvre ce qu'il faut au centre et pas un mot à la presse. (...) On s'occupera du communiqué plus tard."

Sir Edwin raccrocha son téléphone et regarda, l'air las, les membres présents dans la pièce, avant de résumer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre: deux jeunes recrues au centre de formation MI5 auraient été kidnappés dans des circonstances restant à déterminer, un seul s'en était échappé et était à présent à l'hôpital après s'être fait renverser par une voiture, et l'autre demeurant introuvable.

Voilà qui promettait d'écourter la réunion quotidienne, dont les sujets étaient devenus moins prioritaires. Edwin se tourna vers Mycroft, qui regardait et pianotait un numéro sur son téléphone.

"Mycroft. Vous pourriez aider nos équipes à trouver des pistes ? Ils sont en train de commencer à retourner la ville, mais chaque minute comptera et ils ont très peu d'éléments."

L'homme leva la tête, regardant son collaborateur, et fit une petite moue.

"Pas sans aller sur le terrain. Mais je vais vous mettre mon meilleur atout dessus."

Posant le combiné sur son oreille, il ajouta, presque pour lui-même.

"Cela serait parfait pour lui."

**APRIL KEPNER**

Brandon Kearney, de son nom complet, mais tout le monde l'appelait Brad. Le prénom devait avoir été trop lourd à porter, songea l'externe en terminant de compléter le dossier informatique, tandis que l'interne Deluca terminait un point de suture sur son arcade.

Une fois que Brad avait été sédaté, tout avait été plus simple mais si l'externe avait été contrariée. Le militaire lui avait brièvement expliqué que l'homme avait été victime d'un kidnapping et que sa coéquipière était alors avec lui. Il semblerait que Brad avait cru que c'était un exercice dans le cadre de sa formation, et il avait alors décidé de s'échapper seul.

Ils ignoraient où était la femme: Brad était très désorienté et avait été incapable de verbaliser là où il s'était échappé.

Cet état n'était guère étonnant quand on regardait les résultats des examens sanguins complets: déshydratation, hypoglycémie. Il était difficile de remonter dans le temps, mais on pouvait présager que durant le rapt, il n'avait ni mangé, ni bu.

Par choix ou sous contrainte ?

Les radios n'avaient montré aucune lésion au cou et au crâne, mais il porterait sa minerve pour les prochains jours, et le risque de commotion cérébrale serait évalué. Au vu des ecchymoses, il avait été attaché aux chevilles et aux poignets: les premières avaient été emmaillotées, les deuxièmes étaient en attente car Owen avait refusé d'enlever les sangles avant son réveil.

_"Il était très agité, et a peut-être un trauma crânien: il pourrait devenir très agressif, on ne prend aucun risque"_

En fait, il n'y avait qu'une seule petite déception, une commune à tous les internes et externes : ce patient n'aurait besoin d'être opéré de rien, a priori. Le sédatif devrait bientôt ne plus faire effet, mais Brad ne se réveillerait peut-être pas tout de suite. Son corps avait lui aussi besoin de récupérer.

Rangeant son dossier dans le pied de lit, elle dit à Deluca de le déplacer dans une chambre et de le surveiller toutes les 30 minutes et qu'un suivi psy pourrait être à prévoir.

Son bipper sonna, indiquant qu'elle devait se rendre à la salle d'opération numéro 2.

"Je dois y aller, Deluca. Il doit y avoir un militaire qui attend à l'accueil. Ce serait bien de voir s'il peut prévenir ses proches et la famille, et si tu peux l'informer que l'agent va bien..."

**LE MEILLEUR ATOUT**

Un homme aux cheveux bouclés bruns, en robe de chambre, décrocha son téléphone et soupira fortement dans le combiné avant de réciter

"Non Mycroft, je ne te remplacerai pas ce soir pour accompagner nos parents à cet opéra. Tu t'es engagé, c'est ton problème."

"C'est raté, cette fois-ci, Sherlock, je ne t'appelle pas pour ça. En fait, si tu acceptes cette mission, tu auras sans doute une excuse pour ne pas y être"

Oh. Cela voulait dire enquête sur le feu, mais Sherlock Holmes avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une insulte déguisée. Il décida de prendre la mouche en vol.

"Je vaux un peu plus que tes agents, Mycroft, il est encore tôt."

Silence au bout du combiné. Le bruit d'une tasse de porcelaine sur une surface en verre se fit entendre. Son frère n'était donc pas tout seul, ainsi il ne pouvait pas utiliser son sarcasme habituel.

"Oh, mais tu es en réunion. Qu'est-ce qui était si pressé ?"

"Deux recrues du MI5 se sont fait kidnapper vendredi soir. Un est réapparu au centre de formation, mais sa ... coéquipière est introuvable, et nous avons très peu d'indices sur sa localisation. Et aucune demande de rançon."

"Et depuis vendredi soir, vous n'avez toujours rien trouvé ?"

"Il se trouve que leur kidnapping est passé inaperçu, jusqu'à ce matin..."

Sherlock fit la moue, zigzaguant telle un ballerine entre les colonnes de papiers qui parsemaient sa pièce à vivre.

"Et la brebis égarée, qu'est-ce que qu'elle a fait ce vendredi soir pour ne pas être capable de donner des éléments pour la retrouver ? Ennuyeux, je ne suis pas une cellule de dégrisement."

"Ils sortaient de leur formation, pas d'une soirée arrosée. Mais ce sera à toi de le déterminer, Sherlock. Tu n'auras que très peu de temps pour la retrouver, si ce n'est pas déjà trop tard."

"Oh ça va, tant qu'elle n'a pas été incinérée, on aura toujours une cadavre à retrouver, et on finira par remonter aux kidnappeurs. Il suffit de ne pas se montrer trop exigeants. Est-ce que je t'ai dit que j'ai trouvé un très bon contact pour me fournir en cadavres ?"

De nouveau, silence au bout du combiné, mais il était clair que son frère aimerait lui répondre. Pour Sherlock, une perche était tendue: arriverait-t-il à provoquer suffisamment son grand frère pour qu'il réponde ?

Pour le moment, il faisait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la question.

"Rends-toi d'abord au centre de formation. Je demanderai à ce qu'on te reçoit et qu'on te donne les éléments"

"Je n'ai pas encore dit oui, j'ai d'autres affaires à traiter. La police commence à me demander de plus en plus souvent, Mycroft."

"Je n'en doute pas. Mais vu que tu n'es pas encore sorti de chez toi, je suis confiant que tes autres sujets en cours ont des qualités à la fois moins prioritaires et moins palpitants.

"Je n'ai pas toujours besoin de sortir pour résoudre des enquêtes, Mycroft. Le problème est fréquemment d'avoir les bons éléments à portée de main."

"Les éléments ne seront pas à portée de main. Il faudra que tu te déplaces."

"Oui, mais ce n'est pas que pour ça que tu m'appelles, Mycroft. Même si tu n'as pas..."

Cette fois ci, son grand frère le coupa.

"Je ne te retarde pas. Rends-toi là-bas au plus vite, et tâche de bien te comporter. N'oublie pas de mettre un pantalon, cette fois."

Et il raccrocha avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir. Sherlock fixa le combiné d'un air accusateur, puis regarda sa robe de chambre et ce qu'il avait en dessous. Il n'avait pas pu savoir, il n'avait fait que deviner, songea-t-il, un peu vexé.

**LADY SMALLWOOD**

Le meilleur atout se révéla, sans surprise, être son jeune frère.

Lady Smallwood avait été briefé il y a de cela deux ans de la situation personnelle complexe de son collaborateur : elle faisait partie des rares personnes officiellement informées, de l'existence d'une femme actuellement enfermée dans la prison de Sherrinford, à l'intellect aussi prodigieux que dangereux et que cette femme était nulle autre que sa petite sœur.

Elle avait également entendu parler de son petit frère à deux occasions: d'abord, parce qu'il avait été sollicité avec beaucoup de succès par les services secrets, pour des missions essentiellement locales. Mais tout ne semblait pas aussi simple: Mycroft s'était plusieurs fois fois absenté, fut-un-temps, pour "raisons personnelles". Il y a environ un an, il avait laissé échapper des séjours en hôpital. S'enquérant de la santé de la personne hospitalisée un jour qu'il était moins _hermétique_ que d'habitude, il avait fini par indiquer à Sir Edwin et elle que son petit frère avait fait une overdose. Sir Edwin avait alors proposé d'en parler au service psychiatrique, qui était en partie spécialisé dans la gestion des addictions, mais l'homme avait décliné fermement, arguant qu'il gérait seul.  
Ils n'avaient alors plus jamais abordé le sujet, mais il flottait toujours dans l'atmosphère, telle une ombre. Ainsi, l'anecdote du pantalon pouvait sonner comme amusante, mais avait un aspect inquiétant.

Elle échangea avec sir Edwin un regard significatif, et le responsable du MI5 formula alors la question qu'ils se posaient tout deux.

"Le major général se charge de réunir les éléments. Je vous en enverrai une copie pour information et ... _votre atout_ sera accueilli et informé."

Il laissa passer un silence, tandis que Mycroft hochait la tête et rangeait son téléphone.

"Comment se porte-t-il depuis sa dernière mission pour nous ? C'était où, en Belgique ?"

Mycroft le corrigea.

"En Suisse. il est très en forme. Aussi insupportable que d'habitude."

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Lady Smallwood décida alors d'intervenir.

"Vous pensez qu'il a une chance de la retrouver ?"

Mycroft fit une moue.

"Je n'ai pas tous les éléments pour en juger, mais le temps joue contre nous, ou plutôt contre elle. Mon frère fera ce qu'il peut pour faire avancer cette enquête, et rattraper le temps perdu."

Un week-end insouciant était en effet passé, mais sir Edwin ne pourrait sans doute pas l'éclairer sur ce mystère. A défaut d'avoir cette information, elle demanda simplement à Edwin, dans un murmure, celle qu'on avait appelé alors que "la recrue".

"Et quel est son nom ?"


	3. "Je réfléchis, taisez-vous"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mention de kidnapping

**SHERLOCK HOLMES**

Après l'appel, Sherlock s'était préparé, avait dévalé 4 à 4 les escaliers de son immeuble puis avait hélé un cab, un de ses taxis noirs à prix réduits londoniens. Il se déplaçait en général en underground, car c'était beaucoup plus économique, mais à cette heure-ci de faible circulation et vu qu'il était en mission MI5, il se payait le luxe de prendre un cab. Si le studio qu'il occupait actuellement n'était guère aussi confortable qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, il avait l'avantage d'être très bien situé, vis à vis des flux de cab, de métro et de train.

Quand il en aurait l'opportunité, il déménagerait pour un appartement plus grand. Un T3, voire une maison. Son frère, dont il dépendait essentiellement et sans vergogne, avait refusé qu'il s'installe dans un appartement en proche banlieue, plus excentrée, au motif qu'il devait rester logé proche de son logement à lui et qu'il savait pourquoi.

C'était un grand frère extrêmement tracassier et insupportable.

Mais moins que ses parents, tout de même.

Quoique.

Un cab ne tarda pas à arriver. Il rentra dedans et indiqua la rue dans lequel se trouvait le centre de formation du MI5. Il ne s'était jamais rendu là-bas, mais connaissait les lieux où étaient implantés tous les bâtiments des services secrets. Cela faisait partie des informations londoniennes utiles, des points stratégiques parmi d'autres.

Sortant son téléphone flambant neuf, un LG dernier cri, muni d'un écran de près de 4" et d'un clavier QWERTY complet, il commença à recueillir quelque nouvelles en rapport avec l'affaire à savoir : tout fait divers s'étant déroulé à Londres depuis le week-end, tout évènement qui ce soit passé depuis ce main dans le quarter où le cab le conduisait.

Le conducteur de taxi avait le bon goût d'écouter la BBC, et c'était l'heure des dernières nouvelles. Le détective en herbe écouta, pour confirmer ce qu'il pressentait -le MI5 ferait sans doute un blocus total sur le sujet et _c'était une bonne chose_. Il nota également ce qu'annonçait la météo, information qui pourrait s'avérer utile.

Information qui s'avérait toujours utile.

Le cab finit par arriver dans la rue. Sherlock lui demanda de s'arrêter à un pâté de maison du centre de formation.

Son enquête terrain pouvait enfin commencer.

**CENTRE DE FORMATION DES AGENTS MI5**

Theresa commençait tard ce jour-là, et avait eu la désagréable surprise de devoir présenter son badge et ses papiers d'identité à l'accueil à un duo de militaires casqués, en gilets par balles et armés jusqu'à la ceinture. Bien entendu, elle avait ensuite rapidement appris le pourquoi.

Comme demandé par le major général, elle avait fini de photocopier les dossiers des deux recrues en question. Tandis qu'elle les arrangeait en rajoutant les dernières informations, elle se demandait si tout ce qui était dans le dossier serait pertinent. Mais le major général avait été clair, ce n'était pas à elle de faire le tri. Elle connaissait toutes les recrues de vue, certains plus que d'autres. Elle avait interagi un peu plus avec Kearney, qui était le copain de la star d'une des deux promotions, en particulier depuis qu'ils avaient fait la une de leur journal locale : pour la recrue Rivers, par contre, les interactions avaient été moins glorieuses et plus tragiques.

Theresa avait été, comme l'ensemble de l'équipe, choquée d'apprendre sa disparition : les rumeurs qui couraient ne présageaient rien de bon, et elle attendait que le major général fasse un communiqué. Difficile dans ses conditions d’exécuter les tâches quotidiennes, et elle mettait donc d'autant plus le cœur à l'ouvrage à préparer les éléments pour l'agent qui devait venir pour enquêter.

Elle n'eut guère à patienter, car la garde l'appela pour lui indiquer que le "détective Holmes" attendait à l'entrée. Prenant les précieux dossiers sous son bras, Theresa descendit l'escalier l'amenant au portail, mais n'y vit personne. Allons bon, où était-il passé ?

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver une silhouette longiligne inconnue, près du platane de la cour, sortant quelque chose de la poche de son long manteau sombre. Elle marcha rapidement vers lui pour le rejoindre.

Le souffle court, elle détailla l’inconnu : il semblait très jeune, avec un visage de poupin encadré de cheveux très sombres. Sous son manteau, il portait un T-shirt sombre ornée d'une tête de mort sanglante, d'un pantalon sombre, et d'une paire de baskets sombre usées.

L'homme ne lui prêta aucune attention : il avait sorti un appareil photo pour photographier quelque chose qui avait été gravé sur le tronc du platane, semble-t-il.

_Etait-ce vraiment lui, le fameux détective ?_

Se grattant la gorge, elle finit par décider de se présenter, d'un ton ferme.

"Bonjour, je suppose que vous êtes Monsieur Holmes, le détective. Vous pouvez m'appeler Theresa, on m'a chargé de vous remettre les dossiers et de vous amener aux autres recrues, si vous voulez les interroger. Le major-général vous..."

Rangeant son appareil photo d'un geste vif, l'homme agita la main comme pour chasser des mouches invisibles devant ses yeux avant qu'elle ne s'agrippe l'un des dossiers qu'elle tenait. Elle les tendit alors, pensant que l'homme les saisirait, mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de passer la tranche sous ses longs, en se contorsionnant bizarrement pour regarder leur tranche, comme pour les feuilleter rapidement avant de dire d'un ton monotone.

"Non, pas très intéressant. Où sont les chambres ?"

"...Les chambres ?"

D'un ton froid, un peu agacé, le détective répondit.

"Oui, les chambres des étudiants."

"Oh. Euh, il n'y en a pas ? Les recrues ne logent pas ici, il n'y a que des salles de classes, si vous voulez voir..."

L'homme se pinça les lèvres, comme mécontent, parcourant du regard la cour.

"Et ils ont des casiers ?"

"Oui, pour entreposer leurs affaires personnelles."

"Montrez-moi les casiers..."

Ce n'était pas ce qui était du tout prévu : elle pensa à protester, mais le major général l'avait bien averti de répondre à toutes ses demandes dans la mesure du possible. Theresa l'amena alors aux casiers des recrues, qui était situé au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment principal.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir, il était désert - à cette heure-ci, toutes les recrues devaient être au premier étage.

"Voilà, sur ce mur, il y a les casiers des premières années, et sur celui-ci celui des deuxièmes années."

Le détective, toujours aussi peu loquace, avait sorti une paire de gants en cuir et descendit le couloir, parcourant du regard les casiers.

"Brad Kearney, c'est ça ?"

Elle le rejoignit au petit trot, les dossiers inutiles toujours en main. C'était bien la peine d'avoir fait des photocopies. Le détective désignait le casier portant l'étiquette "BRAD K."

"Oui, il se fait appeler Brad."

Elle allait dire qu'elle pouvait voir si on pouvait les ouvrir, et remarqua alors que les casiers n'étaient pas verrouillés.

"Ils sont toujours accessibles comme ça."

"Euh ...je vous avoue que je ne sais pas, mais je peux demander si..."

Sherlock Holmes la coupa.

"Ce n'était pas une question, je _réfléchis, taisez-vous_ "

Theresa se tut alors, mais commençait par être agacée par les manières de ce gamin, guère plus âgée que les recrues. Elle avait l'habitude d'être parfois méprisée, mais il ne fallait pas pousser mère Theresa dans les orties ! Le détective ouvrit alors le casier de Brad Kearney dans un grincement. Il eut un petit rire, murmurant "un livre ouvert".

Le casier métallique étroit contenait des ouvrages entassés, entre des piles de papier plus ou moins ordonnés. L'arrière de la porte était orné d'autocollants, ainsi que de photos tenus par du scotch et des magnets.

"Qui est-ce ?"

L'homme aux cheveux bouclés pointait une des photos, à côté d'une photo d'identité de sa petite amie. Theresa les reconnut.

"Brad est sur la gauche, et celui de droite était son binôme de première année, Lance. Il a préféré rentrer à l'armée ensuite, ce n'était pas assez _militaire_ ici pour lui.é répondit Theresa, avant d'ajouter, "Et cette photo d'identité est sa petite amie."

Holmes eut alors un bruit de gorge méprisant, qu'elle ne sut comment interpréter.

"Elle est ici ?"

Theresa fut surprise par la question : comment savait-il ?

"Oui, elle fait partie des recrues."

L'air satisfait, le détective plongea alors la main dans le casier et commença à fouiller sans prendre soin des livres, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose en particulier. Il finit par extirper ce qui se révéla être la petite revue locale, le numéro où il avait fait la une.

Theresa expliqua, tandis que le détective prenait soin de défroisser le magazine.

"C'est notre revue locale. Tatiana a fait la une car elle a une histoire et un parcours assez remarquable."

"Leucémie."

La membre de l'équipe d'administration resta coite.

"Que...comment vous..."

"Comment je sais qu'elle a eu une leucémie ? Vous le savez déjà, je suis détective, donc je le sais par de simples observations m'amenant à faire des déductions.

C'est une revue strictement locale, seulement réservée au personnel d'ici ?"

"Je crois que...elle est aussi diffusée à l'échelle des services secrets."

"Mhhhh"

Sherlock referma alors le casier, et fit glisser la revue en haut du dossier qu'elle portait contre elle. Theresa la bloqua du pouce, tandis que le détective continuait à longer le couloir avant de s'arrêter devant un nouveau casier. Il ne demanda pas cette fois de confirmation.

Comparé au casier de Brad, il y avait moins de livre et la porte arrière était moins remplie. Sherlock Holmes plongea sa main gantée au fond du casier : il y avait une feuille carton, utilisé au faux fond, cachant des feuillets administratifs que Theresa reconnut rapidement.

"Pour quel motif vous accordez un droit d'absence d'une semaine à une recrue sanctionnée pour "insubordination" ?"

 _Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier : la jeune femme en tenue de recrue, aux lunettes épaisses et aux cheveux crépus très courts, était arrivée timidement dans son bureau porter la feuille signée par l'agent de contrôle. "Bonjour, est-ce bien à vous que je dois remettre ceci ?"._  
_Elle se souvenait d'elle. Les recrues qui étaient sanctionnées ne faisaient généralement pas long feu, mais elle était toujours là. Theresa avait pris la feuille. Voyant la durée d'absence accordée, elle avait demandé : "Où serez-vous ?", pensant qu'elle était envoyée dans un stage dans l'un des bureaux, comme cela arrivait._  
_Son interlocutrice ne sembla pas comprendre la question. Elle reformula la question, un peu agacée,_ _et la jeune femme bredouilla une réponse, gênée_.

La gaffe. Theresa répondit brièvement au détective.

"Pour force majeure. Ses parents sont décédés."

L'expression de Sherlock s'assombrit, tandis qu'il posait en vrac le carton et les justificatifs sur la pile de livres, et saisissait la porte du casier pour l'ouvrir en grand.

Il n'y avait pas de photo, mais un calendrier avec des croix rouges s'arrêtant à jeudi dernier qui occupait la majorité de l'espace disponible ; un dessin d'une panthère noire à la gueule ouverte tenue par quatre magnets dans les coins aux motifs du drapeau écossais, et enfin, un bracelet d'amitié de couleur violet, blanc, gris et noir tenus aux extrémités par des morceaux de scotch.

Sherlock passa le doigt sur le calendrier, avant d'enlever un des magnets de l'image, révélant une feuille blanche cachée qu'il saisit. Il s'agissait d'une des cibles utilisées au tir et sur lequel étaient notées les positions des impacts. Tous les tirs avaient atteint leur cible. Au verso de la feuille, il y avait une inscription, que Theresa put lire en se contorsionnant : "R.E." suivie d'une date remontant à six mois.

Le détective leva la feuille vers le néon, comme pour voir en transparence à travers la fibre du document avant de remettre le papier en place. Sortant son appareil, il prit une photo et referma le casier, sans plus fouiller.

Theresa fronça les sourcils en se souvenant soudain la raison de leur présence ici.

"Et....En quoi cela est pertinent pour la retrouver ?"

Holmes alors s'approcha de très près, l'air menaçant, envahissant son espace personnel. Elle recula, plaquant les dossiers contre sa poitrine.

"Pourquoi ses deux recrues se sont fait enlever ? Qui les a enlevés ? Comment ils ont pu les enlever ? Pourquoi un s'est échappé sans avoir de message de la part de ses assaillants ? Pourquoi l'autre est toujours portée disparue ?

Comment comptez-vous les retrouver sans avoir la réponse à ses questions ?"

Avant de tourner le dos à son interlocutrice. Il revint vers le casier de Kearney, qu'il ouvrit pour prendre en photo.

Cet homme était singulièrement dérangé, songea Theresa.

Sherlock pointa un doigt vers le haut.

"Les salles de cours sont en haut, je présume ?"

**MAJOR GENERAL MILES**

La rumeur s'était répandue dans l'établissement comme une traînée de poudre : le major général se rendit dans la salle réservée aux dernières années, dont la recrue Kearney faisait partie et où les premières années avaient été invitées. Le professeur qui aurait du faire cours avait cédé son siège à une première année, Tatiana McDowell, une des plus brillantes recrues de sa promotion, qui se trouvait être la petite amie de Brad.

Malgré sa pâleur, elle semblait tenir le coup et se leva même quand le major général pénétra dans la pièce et monta sur l'estrade.

"Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je m'excuse tout d'abord de venir si tard, mais j'ai préféré temporiser le temps d'avoir la confirmation de certaines informations."

"Comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent, deux de vos camarades se sont faits kidnapper vendredi soir : la recrue B. Kearney et la recrue E. Rivers. Nous n'avons eu aucun contact, aucune information venant de leurs assaillants pour une demande de rançon ou autre."

Regardant du coin de l’œil la recrue Tatiana, qui fixait le sol, les bras croisés,

"Par un malheureux concours de circonstances, aucun des deux n'était attendu par des proches, amis ou connaissances durant ce week-end, ainsi leur disparition n'a pas été _particulièrement_ remarqué. Ce matin, comme ceux présents pourront en témoigner, l'agent Kearney est revenu ici, sans son badge d'accès, l'air hagard et désorienté : au vu de son état et de ses propos, ils ont compris que quelque chose de grave était arrivé, et ont essayé de retenir l'agent Kearney, qui s'est échappé. A 300m d'ici, il s'est fait renverser par une voiture, et a été pris en charge par une ambulance, qui l'a conduit à l'hôpital le plus proche. Je peux vous confirmer que ses jours ne sont pas en danger et il devrait se remettre de ses blessures physiques légères, et je salue le professionnalisme et la vigilance que ceux qui ont été impliqué ont fait preuve.

Concernant la recrue Rivers, sa disparition est désormais 100% confirmée. Sa voisine ne l'a pas vu du week-end et son appartement atteste qu'elle n'est jamais rentrée chez elle. Elle est donc toujours, vraisemblablement, aux mains des kidnappeurs, quelque part dans les environs. Les services secrets ont été prévenus et un agent va venir nous rejoindre pour récupérer les informations pour la retrouver. Il est possible qu'il vienne vous poser des questions, je vous demande donc de vous montrer collaboratifs."

Un des recrues leva la main, et prit la parole.

"Major général, pouvons-nous aider à a retrouver ? Nous avons été formés en partie pour ce genre d'opération et nous pourrions soutenir..."

Le major-général leva la main. C'était l'une des questions qu'il attendait et il savait déjà que la réponse ne plairait pas.

"Ce n'est pas possible. Je sais que vous vous sentez tous concernés et que vous voulez aider, mais les services ont été catégoriques. Vous êtes aujourd'hui des cibles présumées, et nous ne voulons pas perdre d'autres recrues."

Voyant l'une des recrues consulter son téléphone, il ajouta.

"Et il est strictement interdit d'ébruiter ce kidnapping. Il n'y aura aucun communiqué public, car si jamais la recrue Kearney s'est échappé sans que le kidnappeur ne le sache, nous ne voulons pas mettre la vie de la recrue Rivers plus en péril qu'elle ne l'est déjà..."

**SHERLOCK HOLMES**

Il avait été accueilli par une membre de l'administration, s'étant présentée comme Theresa, qui connaissait bien les lieux, côté administratif. Mère de deux enfants, elle s'était séparée de son mari, il y a, il estimait, environ un an. Le mardi, elle embauchait plus tard que d'habitude, une souplesse lui permettant de déposer les affaires de ses enfants au lieu de vie de son ex avant de déposer les enfants dans une école dans les environs.

Bien sûr, elle ne lui avait rien dit, et il avait tout déduit. Tout ceci était trivial et limpide.

L'affaire en cours, un peu moins. Beaucoup de choses évidentes : les personnalités des deux recrues étaient divergentes. On avait du les mettre ensemble - car ce n'était pas un binôme naturel - du fait de cette complémentarité. Un des mobiles d'enlèvement semblait se confirmer, mais beaucoup de secrets semblaient tapis au fond des casiers du lieu.  
Holmes se souvenait aussi de l'avertissement de son frère, qui semblait se confirmer. Une gigantesque horloge, dont les battements d'aiguille résonnaient dans l'une des pièces de son palais mental, au milieu du mur blanc où il pouvait voir, ordonnés, les indices qu'il avait accumulés.

Il fallait faire vite, rejoindre le lieu de la prochaine étape, mais il lui fallait d'abord terminer d'écouter le responsable.

**THERESA**

Elle l'avait fait monter à l'étage et lui avait proposé de rentrer dans la pièce où le major général venait de rentrer pour communiquer aux recrues et au personnel mais celui-ci refusa.

En fait, il réagissait comme un adolescent. _Pourvu que ces enfants ne deviennent pas comme ça_. Elle avait eu des craintes depuis le divorce, mais pour l'instant, ils s'étaient bien adaptés à la situation.

Le détective avait une expression indéchiffrable. Les mains enfoncés dans les poches, son manteau sombre fermé, lui donnait un air renfrogné, mais il semblait être aux aguets de ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Elle le vit légèrement hocher la tête quand le major annonça que les recrues ne pourraient pas aider, ce qui amena une réaction verbale de frustration que le major général couvrit en haussant le ton.

Une autre recrue demanda s'ils étaient sensés rester ici et elle ne put entendre la réponse, car le détective sortit de sa transe et s'approcha de nouveau d'elle, de nouveau sans respecter son espace personnel et tendit la main pour prendre les dossiers.

Elle commenta, une nuance d'ironie dans la voix :

"Je croyais que c'était inutile"

Ce à quoi, le détective répondit, comme tout adolescent qu'il était:

"Je vous débarrasse. A plus tard, je dois y aller, inutile de me raccompagner...."

"...où allez-vous ?"

  **MAJOR GÉNÉRAL MILES**

Les recrues n'étaient pas des militaires, mais se comportaient comme tel, et il fallait souligner à quel point c'était agréable. Ce fut le tour de la recrue Tatiana de lever la main.

"Major général, je voudrais avoir une autorisation de sortir... non pas pour aider, j'ai bien compris que ce n'était pas possible, mais pour rejoindre la recrue Kearney. Je pense que je pourrai aider à le soutenir et comprendre ce qui s'est passé."

Il paraissait difficile de dire non. Miles céda, mais à une condition.

"Je vous l'accorde, mais vous partirez sous escorte...je vais demander à Theresa..."

Quand on parlait d'elle, il remarqua alors qu'elle se tenait à la porte, l'air désemparée. Voyons, ne lui avait-il pas dit d'attendre le détective à la porte ? Comme si elle avait comprit sa question silencieuse, elle dit simplement.

"Il vient de repartir."

"A-t-il dit où il allait ?"

"A l'hôpital"


End file.
